Big Brother's Dilemma
by Dark0Nexus
Summary: Leonardo has a problem. It... He... has been haunting him for years. Unfortunately, Leo doesn't realize that he's not the only one with that similar problem. L/M R/D Turtlecest
1. Chapter 1

**Well, there's this and you're here, so... Enjoy? xD**

**I don't own TMNT and we all aware that this is fanfiction, yes?**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Raph! You can't just come and go whenever you want! How many times do we have to do this until you can get it into your thick skull?"<p>

"Gee, I don't know Fearless, I never asked you to butt in and boss me around!"

"I "butt in" because I am the leader. This bad habit of yours can get you and others hurt! You might didn't even think about that, all that matters to you is you."

"Whatever. Fuck off, Leo. I'm not in the mood for this." Raph walked pass Leo, bumping hard on Leo's shoulder, earning a glare from Leo.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Fuck off Leo." Raph simply said, still walking away from his eldest brother.

After Raph had left the living room, Leonardo rubs his temples and sighes, "How can he never understand the consequences of his actions? How hard is it to understand that?!" Leo felt like he wanted to punch something. He fisted his hands, "No. No…" He shakes his head, trying to clear his head, "This won't do me any good. Maybe tomorrow I'll speak to-"

"Leo?"

Leo suppressed his flinch, he knew their talk might draw some attention, thankfully it wasn't Sensei. He turns to look at the turtle behind him. Michelangelo's eyes never fail to calm his own building temper. It may be kinda wrong, but seeing those eyes filled with concerns, it just adds more beauty in them. Suddenly he felt his heart quicken its pace. Shell, it's already wrong to feel this way towards his little brother. "You okay, dude?" Mikey asked, snapping Leo out of the trance.

"Mikey? I thought you're already in drooling land." Leo said and smiles as his Mikey grins.

"Nah, dude. Can't sleep. I was minding my own biz (comics) when I heard you guys. Just checkin' you two to play nice."

Leo smile turns into a frown, "Great." He thought, "Now I disturbed his sleep. Great job Fearless." That last part sounded like how Raph usually mocks him.

"Hey, Hey. Where did that smile go? Y'know you can always talk to me about anything, bro. I'm all ears!" Mikey smiles and nudged his shoulder, "I know Raphie can be a douche, got many experiences in this, dude. The noogie is the worst." Mikey rubs his head, remembering all of the ultimate noogies. Leo clears his throat, telling Mikey to continue,

"Oh, Sorry, Ahem... My point is that he might be a big dumb douche gorilla… But we all know that Raphie means well, he must have a pretty rough day, y'know? We all have that sometimes. Y'know?"

As simple as that… Mikey easily put back the smile on his face. Leo patted his head, "Thanks Mikey. And try get some sleep, it's getting pretty late." And with that he turns to head back to his room, trying hard not to look back at his perfect little brother. It was easier when Mikey stayed quiet as he made his escape, yes, escape.

His heart have been drumming hard. It still is even when he's already far away from his little brother. Leo can't hold himself if he stayed there for another minute, especially after Mikey be that cute. Even simple and friendly gestures like that, already gave him a burning sensations in both of his heart and stomach... At the same time.

Inside his room, Leo quickly closes the door and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He goes and lays down on his futon, still trying to slow down his drumming heart. He unmasked himself and put the mask next to the futon. Without his mask, the feelings are even more intense, absurdly intense.  
>Mikey has always affected him like this ever since he was 8. It was confusing at first, nearly made him loses his mind which still is, sometimes. Yep, it's true, it's just that crazy.<p>

Believe it or not, it all started so innocently really, despite the troubles he got from it. The four of them were role-playing in the living room, Raph the Paladin, Donnie the Wizard, he was a Samurai, and Mikey is some Superhero. He didn't exactly remember the name, Turleboy…man maybe, but that's not important. They are about to fight a sewer monster, a huge mutated half crocodile half alligator monster, not disrespecting Leatherhead of course and to their defense, they just saw a movie about it which was a bit ridiculous, how can they kept tripping on stuff? Ridiculous.

Anyway, they were playing just fine until Raphael told them to play in the sewers, he sounded so confident with it, like there's nothing wrong with that idea. They all knew that father forbid them to go to the sewers and Leo knew well enough of the reason, the sewer was too dangerous for young ones.  
>He was about to tell Raph, but then Mikey agreed to his idea, jumping all excitedly… And then it happened, Mikey moved closer to him, looking at him with those big baby blue eyes, asking him if they could play in the sewers.<p>

Those eyes just mesmerized him, he felt his face started to warm up, and when he managed to get the words out, it came out to stutter a bit. In the end, he let them all play in the sewers, and that was the very first rule he broke. But it was worth it, seeing Mikey smiled, seeing him happy.

"Damn. I have it pretty bad… haven't I?" He asked the ceiling.

Growing up with the newfound feeling was hard on some days, and the changes in Mikey didn't help either. He is beautiful, inside and out. His bubbly personality and a gold heart, then those eyes he loves and his… lithe flexible body… With all the right curves… And those perky ass…

"S..Shell…" Leo flushed when he felt himself getting hard. It always ends up like this.

"Well… It might help me sleep better later…" He shrugs, then sit up, giving in to his desires.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Good morning!" Mikey cheerfully said to Leo while serving Donatello his usual mug of coffee at the table. Don grunts at the loud voice, "Keep it down, Mikey…" he mumbles. "Morning." Leo replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Drink up Donnie, I made your faves." Mikey said, but then quickly went to the kitchen.

Leo feels like there's something strange with his cheery brother's behavior, or it could be nothing. Probably doing his usual morning routines with an empty stomach is starting to backfire.  
>He's always the first to awake, well after father of course. A quick wash and then off to the dojo, perfecting his katas since he had some time before the actual training session. Father always there with their tea every single morning.<p>

"I heard you guys last night."

Leo looks at Donnie, who's sipping his coffee with some bags under his brown eyes.

"What do you mean, Don?" Leo asked, but he got a good guess at what he's aiming. Morning Donnie is a bit unnerving for Leo, he's very different with their calm, gentle and kind Donatello. Don put down his mug and rolled his eyes, "You and Raph. I hope you guys get on good terms soon." Don then whispers, "Both of you are wrong anyways."

Leo catches that, how can Don think that he's also wrong? He was reminding Raph at the danger of his actions, where's the wrong in that?

"In what way am I wrong, Donnie? Last night I was-"

"Leo," Don cuts in, "You should see it in… his perspective. Perhaps Raph did it because he needed to cool off. He possibly had some problems and was having a difficult time because of them. I'm not saying that going out alone and getting back late is the wisest course of action, but it could be the only way he can think of with all the pressure and stress the problem was or is giving him. Like you with your "alone and locking yourself in your room" time."

"I was meditating in my room and I didn't want to be disturb, so I locked the door." He defended, but in truth he was trying to calm himself after he literally ravished his little brother with his eyes at training. Mikey was very showy and thank god he's subtle.

"Suuure…" Don takes another sip. Leo was going to question Don's tone, but suddenly a plate of pancakes and scramble eggs is served in front of him.

"An awesome breakfast for my favorite brothers to start the day!" Mikey said while serving Don's breakfast. "Where's Raphie? That fat turtle is getting lazier and lazier. How irresponsible." Mikey said, using Leo impression. Don chuckled at that while Leo smiled at his goofiness.

"Maybe I should go and get him." Mikey thinks out loud, which gives Leo an idea. He stands up from his seat and, "Let me. I'll go and wake him." That earned him a look from his brothers.

"You sure dude? You do remember what happened last night, right? Bro, I can tell you now that it was not a dream. I had that kind of dream before, the kind of dream that seemed so real like it's not a dream it-"

"I'm sure Mikey. Don't worry." Leo said and head to Raph's room. Since Mikey and now Don had told him to be more understanding with Raph, he'll try to make it right with Raph. He agrees with what they said, Mikey had convinced him last night, but Don's words had pushed him to act sooner.  
>When he thought back about last night or any other nights he caught Raph in similar situations, he felt that he was too hard on him.<p>

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Right in front of Raph's room, Leo prepares himself on how to handle Raphael, he was not a morning person like Leo and Mikey. Leo smiles at the thought that he and Mikey enjoys morning, it makes him feel happy to think that they had something in common.

"Wait. Now is not the time." Leo cleared his stray mind and focus back on Raph. And so he knocks, once and no answer. Twice, still nothing. He knocks harder, until he heard him shout, "Alright! Alright!" on the fifth attempt. Leo smirks at the victory.

The door swung open and Leo was greeted by Raph's grumpy face.

"Oh great. It's you." He said, the sarcasm is thick in the air. Leo narrowed his eyes, amazed at how fast this brother of his to get on his nerve. But he's here to set things right, not making it worse.

"Look Raph," He said with a leveled voice, "I realized that I was too harsh about last night. I should have hear you out, I'm sure you got a good reason for your actions, you always do." Leo spontaneously rubs the back of his neck due to the uneasiness, it was harder than he thought it'd be, "So, I'm sorry for butting in."

Raph's expression turns from a grumpy frown to a confused frown and finally a suspicious frown. "Are you okay Leo? Did someone spike your tea with something?"

"W..What? No!"

"Ya sure? You might not realize it, hell, you might not know how far gone you are right now."

"What are you talking about? My tea is fine, and I am fine!" Leo started to get defensive, he was being kind and open to him. He's not high. Is he?

Raph suddenly laughs and gave him a light punch on Leo's shoulder, "Just messing with you bro. But honestly Leo, I really didn't see this coming, not in a million years, unless someone is spiking your tea."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Raph." Leo said, making Raph smirks, but quickly faded when he said,

"To make this fair, I am sorry too for being a pain in the past few nights, Fearless."

Leo didn't expect him to apologize too, and the sudden change in his behavior is odd. Leo can tell that he's serious, "Is everything okay, Raph?" Leo saw the uncertainty in his eyes when he asked that. Raph seems like he's stuck on giving Leo an answer, this problem must have been pretty severe to make Raph looks this lost. "Raph?"

"Uh… N..Nothing Leo. I'm okay, bro." Raph finally said, giving him a smile which failed to convince Leo. Leo wanted to help his brother, but he didn't want to force him, not wanting to ruin the moment of truce they just had. But still, Leo wants Raph to know that he isn't against him, "You know that I will always back you up in any troubles you have, Raph." Leo said, resting a hand on his right shoulder, trying to show him support, "So never hesitate to tell me, bro."

Raph grin, "I know, I know. Show off." Leo takes away his hand when Raph walks outside and closes the door to his room. "Let's go get breakfast before they think that we're already killing each other." Raph jokingly said. Leo smirks and agreed on that.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Today is a good day." Leo mused.

He's watching his favorite show in the living room, Raph is most likely with Don at the garage and Mikey probably somewhere around the lair, hopefully not planning any pranks on them, especially on Raph.  
>Speaking of Raphael, when they got back to get breakfast, Mikey had almost finished his big combo sized breakfast, Don was watching him in amazement as Mikey munched down all those pancakes. Sensei was already there and finally scolded Mikey to eat properly.<br>Leo chuckles at the memory, he likes the way Mikey eats, not that he's watching him eat that is… that would be creepy… "Okay, maybe… once or twice, or sometimes more when I just can't help it." Leo reasoned to himself, but then sighs in defeat, "I am such a creep."

After having breakfast, they did the usual routine, training. Leo trains longer than his brothers, at lunch his brothers already left the dojo, but not Leo. Raph always told him that too much time in the dojo can make him too uptight, turn him into a control freak… sometimes Splinter's junior.  
>Fortunately today, Raph hasn't tried to get on his nerve, not once! It's a miracle.<br>But that makes Leo wonder though, about what's been bothering him. He obviously got one from the way he reacted when Leo asked him this morning. Even Mikey and Donnie saw it too.

Suddenly he heard a door open, followed by heavy footsteps… Speaking of the devil. Leo checks to his left and sees Raph heading his way. He looks a little tired, probably a tiring day fixing their rides?  
>Leo gives him a smile when Raph decided to join him on the couch.<p>

"Goddamnit Leo, not this show again." Raph whined, there was a little bored yawn in it.  
>"Yep. This show again. And then the next day, and so on." Leo countered, Raph snorts in amusement and gives in to his brother's lame show in which Leo deemed awesome.<br>Raph slumps down in his seat, trying to make sense of the show. Leo wanted to focus back to his show, but his thoughts about Raphael before, pushed him to investigate his brother's trouble.

"Hey Raph." Leo started, looking slightly at Raph, "About this morning, what's really troubling you?"

Raph smirks, "Like I told you before bro, nothing. Now shut up for a second, I'm missing the show." Leo thinks that he's making it harder for himself, "Then what made you snuck out?" Leo pushed, he can hear Raph groaned at that, "You're pushing it, Fearless. It's nothing, I just wanted to do some solo patrols, practicing on my own." Leo fully turns and look at him with the very look Raph hates the most, the "I know better and you know shit" look.

"I don't believe you Raphael."

Raph is okay with the truce they made this morning, and he might regret that he almost spill his secret to Leo. They were best friends once, when they're still kids. Raph used to tell Leo about anything and vice versa, so it was an old habit that showed up in his moment of weakness. It was funny how time flies and changes everything for the both of them.

"Raph." Leo said, waiting for Raph to tell him what's been bothering him. From the way Leo is looking at him, Raph knows that he will never drop this, shell, he'll even take this to Sensei.

Raph threw his arms up and groan in frustrations,"Fine!" he pinched the bridge of his beak, "Fine, okay, I'll tell you. Just give me one fuckin' minute here."

Leo is surprised to hear him like this, it's not like Raph at all. Whatever this is, It must have been bugging him hard to make him gave up this easily. "I've said it before Raph and I'll say it again, I got your back, bro."  
>Raph smirks. And then takes a deep breath before saying, "Okay, so I'm gonna say this once, and I don't wanna others to hear or know bout this. I'm gonna tear you apart if they know anything 'bout this!" Leo rolled his eyes, "I promise I will keep this to myself." "You'd better."<p>

Raph groaned, "I probably gonna pick you anyways if I was gonna confess this to anyone." That made Leo curious, "Not Mikey or Donnie? No offence, but you got along better with them than me."

"Nope. Not telling that shit for brains any of my secrets. And not Donnie… Just not him."

That sounded a little sad, more in the Don part, "Sensei?"

"What?! Shell no!" Raph looked mortified at the idea, "You wanna hear me out or not?!" Raph glares at Leo, "Starting to sound like you don't want to hear it."

"I do. Just didn't expect you to trust me this much."

"We were best friends once, if you bother to remember. Besides, you're honest and I don't need any mushy-pity talk. Like when I told you about the bug thing, you didn't make fun or judge me, instead you got my back. You always do." He whispered the last part. Leo is taken aback when Raph remembers about that, he felt guilty for forgetting that they were very close back then. And Leo can hardly remember when Raph told him about his fear of bugs, they were still kids after all. After Raph told him, he had encouraged him to face his fears and showed him that he could always use his shuriken to kill them, and if Leo was around, he'd throw them away before the others noticed how freaked out Raph was of the crawly visitor.

But nonetheless, aside the guilt, Leo felt a little proud that Raph thinks of him so highly. Raph caught up on that, "Don't let it fill your head, Fearless." Leo grins at that, "It already has." He jokes.

"No doubt bout that. Don't know how we gonna handle that big head of yours." And this time Raph laughs, feeling more relax now, thinking that this might not be so bad after all.

"So what is it that's been troubling you, Raph?" Leo asks, getting them back on track. Raph cleared his throat, this was it, he thought. With a small and forced voice, "I…I have a thing for one of our brothers."

Leo had to listen closely to hear him, but he definitely heard him, just can't believe if he heard him right. Leo had a guess of what he meant by that, but... "What?"

"Fuck Leo, I told you I ain't gonna repeat myself." Raph looks away with his arms crossed defensively. The gesture told Leo that his guess is right, "Well, this is awkward." Leo thought. With a whisper, Leo asks, "Who is it?" the next word Leo let out, he genuinely didn't want it to be true, "Mikey?"

To his relief, Raph shakes his head. Leo feels happy that it wasn't Mikey, it's like a crisis averted. Raph is on top of his list of potential Mikey's love interest, seeing that he's always the victim of Mikey's pranks. Mikey gave him way too much attention and that sickens him sometimes. Leo unconsciously smiles at the discovery that Raph isn't interested with his Mikey, so happy that he can't help but teased poor Raph,

"Don't tell me that you got a crush on me, Raphael?" he said in a husky voice.

If it was possible, Raph almost broke his neck when turning to look at Leo with that speed. "Dafuq?! I'd rather hump a Kraang!" He flushed and looked a bit disgusted by the idea, Leo was way too happy to be offended. Leo raised his hands to his chest, "I'm kidding, Raph." He laughs a bit, "The look on your face…"

"Not funny Leo!" He punches Leo shoulder. Leo holds his shoulder, instead of pain he just laughs more at his flustered brother. "Sorry. Sorry." Leo said and then stops himself, don't want to make Raph storms away in anger.

"So, it's Don, huh?" Leo finally asked, back to his serious voice. Raph became redder, but not in anger anymore, Leo literally sees himself when Raph flushed and look away again. Raph didn't say a thing, but Leo already knows the answer.

Leo slumps back in his seat, and sighs, "You think you had it bad? Try your older brother, sometimes it's torture."

Raph almost bulged his eyes out when Leo told him that. He didn't see that coming. He thought Leo will give him a lecture about how wrong his feelings are and then they go on their separate ways, forgetting this ever happen. But Leo confesses that he's in the same boat as he? "Shit." He thought. He kinda felt bad if Leo happens to really fancy him, "Leo, I didn't know you actually feel that way about me, well I…shit, I don't like you like-"

Leo looks bewildered at that, he punched him in the arm, "Ow! The heck?" Raph quickly rubs his shoulder. "Not you hothead!" Leo said, a little too loud.

Both of them stare at each other, there was a few seconds of silence before a little snicker escaped from them which quickly followed by a burst of laughter. Raph had cried a little from laughing too hard, "Never thought you had it in you, Fearless." Raph said in between laugh. "Same goes to you hothead." Leo replied, wiping a tear from his eyes.

After a while, the both of them stop laughing and now catching their breath. Today is a very good day, Leo mused.

"Looks like we had it pretty bad, huh?" We instead of an I, It feels comforting to know that he's not alone in this anymore.

"You can say that again, Fearless."

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"Maybe. But now that the mighty Fearless is in the same boat with me, I think it ain't that wrong." Raph smirks, Leo just shakes his head in amusement. Then the two of them stayed in silence, with only the sound from the tv echoing in the room.

"But just so we clear." Raph suspiciously whispers, "It's shells for brain, right?"

Leo rolled his eyes again, "Duhh…"

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p><strong>I like to see them in good terms, plus they're unstoppable when they're in the same team,<br>The Big brothers Team. **

**I might make this a two/three-shots, but it's all up to the readers, really. Maybe I already bored you guys in the first one, we'll never know until I have any review ;)**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back. I hope not to disappoint you guys.**

**Thank you for reviews, you guys are awesome. Yes. Awesome.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>"What's the count?"<p>

"Six."

"Sucks for you, Fearless. I got eight." Raph smirks and adds, "Try to keep up."

Leonardo snorts at his hot headed brother behind him. The two of them are shell to shell with foots surrounding them. Leo senses movement to his right, a foot charges at Leo with his katana. Leo easily countered him in one precise and swift move, sent the foot hurling and hit 2 other foots behind him, his katana accidentally stabbed one of the foots he hit.

"Nine now, slowpoke." Leo said, clearly challenging him. "Oh. It's on." Raph said and then charges the foots in front of him. One of the foot bravely lunges forward and aim to thrust his katana at the charging turtle's chest. He immediately regretted the decision when Raph dodges it and hit him with an uppercut right below his jaw, a little cracking sound can be heard.

"He's dead. Crap, he owes me 50 bucks." One of the foot thought as he saw the tragedy. "Offtt!" he was too distracted that he didn't see the staff, it hit him right in the stomach, then finally his forehead. Donatello watched as the foot fell backward, not moving anymore. "Booyakasha!" Donatello spontaneously ducks when Mikey suddenly jumps toward and now over him. He heard a thunk, followed by a thud, "All clear dudes." Mikey gave him a thumb up. Don noticed the foot laying limp behind Mikey, "Thanks Mike."

"I guess you're the one that needs to keep up, Hothead." Leo smirks at his red masked brother. "Amateur's luck." Raph shrugs, unsheathing his Sais.

Don is surprised when they fists bumped. "That was fast." Don thought, remembering that they were at each other throats in the last couple of days "Glad to see they're making up." Don smiles, more like a relief smile than a happy smile.

"Yeah…" Mikey replied, a bit less enthusiastic. Don noticed that, he looks at Mikey, checking if there's anything wrong or if there's a wound somewhere. "Yo, what?" Mikey looks at Donnie, who is holding his right arm, he looks like he's searching for hidden treasure there. "What are you doing bro?"

"Did the foot get to you, Mike? A scratch? A bruise?" Don asks while still holding his arm. "I'm fine, bro" Mikey said and pulled away from Don,

"You sure? You don't sound fine." Don asked again, not convinced, not one bit.

Mikey gave him a grin, "It's just gas, way too much cheese and bacon on that pizza."

"Everything okay here?" Leo asked, walking to them after satisfied in making the Hothead eat his own words. "Just peachy bro." Mikey smiles, but it felt a little harder than it usually is.

"We should move, Leo." Raph called out. He's already up on the fire escape.

"Let's go." Leo said to his younger brothers.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Yesterday, late at night.**

"Y'know?"

Leo smiled at Mikey, and then patted his head, "Thanks Mikey. And try to get some sleep, it's getting pretty late." Leo said, and turns away.

Mikey watches his back as he walks away, a thing he has come to enjoy for as long as he can remember. His strong broad shoulders look so fine, make him wonder on how Leo will react if he suddenly grab and hug him from behind, burying his face on that neck… maybe a little taste.

Mikey smiles at that, "That'd be sweet." He thought, a bit flustered.

Mikey isn't that naïve, he was aware that's a bit much for a brotherly love. And frankly, he is okay with his over the top fondness for his eldest brother, didn't mind him at all.

To top it all, he didn't even notice when the feelings started to grow on him. He has idolized Leo since they were little, a real superhero. He guessed that the feelings started to grow into something more from there. Leo definitely encouraged it with those strong muscles, sharp and cold stares, cool and protective personality, and that… voice. That voice.

It's like the voice of a siren, only he's guy and much less feminine, but deeper manly like. "That's a very lame comparison Mike… His voice is way sexier than any sirens!" Mikey corrected himself.

For Mikey, he thought that he was an obvious fan of Leo, both Raph and Don seems to think so, Leo too, maybe. But no one knows that it was more than that, and Mikey intends to keep it that way. Sure, it made him think if whether or not his brother felt the same way, but of course it's just a wishful thinking. He's not that stupid.

He sighs. Okay… Maybe it did bother him. But look at the bright side, he's starting to get used to it now. Others might ask him, "Hey Mikey-boy isn't that kind of weird, man." He'll quickly tell them, "Yeah a bit, dudes. But who cares man, I won't hurt anybody for feeling like this as long as no one knows. And that's why I've been keeping this to myself. Genius, right? I know." "Cool man. You're so geniusly awesome." Mikey grins and said, "Thank you. Thank you."

Suddenly he felt a poke in the back of his head, "Mikey, who are you talking to?"

Mikey looks to his back and a saw a calculating look on Don's face. Mikey rubs his head, "Uhh… Did I say that out loud?" Mikey then laughs awkwardly.

Don raised a brow, but decided that he doesn't want to know, "Those guys are at it again, huh?"

"Yeah. But I'm a hundred percent sure that they'll be alright. Give it a day or two." Mikey says, being his cheery and positive self. Don hopes he's right. He thinks that the two of them are just being silly, fighting over nothing.

Their loud voices didn't help too, he can hear them from the lab. It went through the thick walls of his lab, so it was enough to reach and wake up Sensei, "Father should hear them. Or had he purposely ignored them?" Knowing their father, that must be it.

He might want his sons to solve this on their own. "Meaning this will never end. Not with those two being stubborn. And it is my fault to begin with." Don thinks and plans on how to fix this. "I should talk to Leo tomorrow… That would work."

Mikey knows that silent look, Don is thinking. And when that happens, it's either something incredible or something gonna explode… Mikey got a feeling that Don is trying to help Leo and Raph, "Yeah, that gotta be it. If Don can't think of a way, nobody can!" Mikey thought. "I should go, don't wanna disturb that radical brain at work." Mikey fakes a yawn, and said,

"Hey, Don, I'm gonna hit the bunk. Good night dude."

Don stops his scheming and look at his adorable brother, "Sure Mike, good night." Mikey grins and gives Don a good slap on his shell. "Hey!" But Mikey already ran, "Don't stay up all night Donnie or I'll send gorilla Raphie for you!" And he's gone.

Don is amused by Mikey's random silliness, he's sure that Mike probably don't know how those words truly hurt him. "I'll give him two minutes before he starts heading for the door and leave me without a word." Don sighs.

He didn't know what he had done to make Raph hates him like this. He's not blind, he can see the way he looks at him and how he can't stand to be in the same room with him, especially when they're the only one there.

He had one assumption to the cause of his behavior, and he really doesn't want it to be right. He thinks that Raph hated him because he knew about Don's feeling towards him, a feeling that reserves for a lover, a mate.

After he learned about this feeling toward his temperamental brother, he did a little research on their genes, trying to make sense in the cause of the feelings, brothers shouldn't be feeling like this towards each other. Normally, others would be freaked out, but this is Donatello, he freaked out after he had some solid facts.

The research, however, ended in a very satisfying result. He was glad to discover that the four of them aren't related by blood. It was the greatest feeling he ever had, over a simple research. He might did a little victory dance over it.

Sadly, that moment quickly changed… Raph started to hate him. The research meant nothing to him, knowing that Raph will never love him back. And so, he kept his founding to himself, didn't want to start anymore hatred from his other brothers, it hurts so much being hated by the one you love, he didn't want Leo and Mikey to hate him too. No, he can't stand to live like that.

He shut his mouth and disposed the evidences. And try to make up to Raph, to be friends with him again, at least. He even used April to do it. He told his brothers and Raph just how much he likes her, faking all the obsessions, faking all of it. He hopes that by showing him that he's interested in someone else, it will make him see that his assumption on Don is... false. It was hard to lie about that.

But it seems that no matter what he tries, Raph still hates him, and it's even worse now. He's afraid that Raph might likes April, he certainly shut himself completely after he knew about April. He avoids him, not saying a word to him, nothing.

"I'm such a screw up."

No matter what he did, he just adds more damage to it.

So he decides to just be forward.  
>Three days ago, after training, he invited him to the lab, which he reluctantly accepted, another sign just how much he hated, disgusted Don.<p>

In the lab, Don apologized to him for whatever thing he had done to offend him. Don said it as gentle and sincerely as possible. He just wants things to be normal between them, even if his heart didn't agree with him, but he'll be okay with it as long as they're back being friends again.

Raph was shocked, and then well… angry… He stormed out of the lab, leaving the confusing and desperate Don.

And then he started to sneak out…

So yes, he was to blame for Leo and Raph's childish fight.

But, he'll try to fix this between them. He wished that he would just vanish now if it can stop Raph's hatred and all the problems it had caused.

"Nghh…" Donnie rubs his chest, feeling the familiar pain.

"…"

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Oh yeah! I haven't said good night to Leo!" Mikey remembered after leaving the living room. He wonders if Leo is still awake or not, curse his uncontrollable spacing out power!

"Ah well, can't hurt to check if he's asleep or not." Besides, Mikey gotta pass his room to get to his own. A win-win.

He walks toward Leo's door. He was about to knock, but a sound stops him. He heard a strange sound coming from the room. He definitely can identify the owner of the sound, he just can't believe Leo can be any sexier with that voice of his.

Mikey looks around to see if anyone's around, when it's clear, he sticks his ear to the door. "Meh, I'll feel bad about it in the morning." He listens closely, and then he hears another of that sexy voice. He has an idea of what his smexy brother is doing in there, no mistake there.

Mikey's head is a part of the door now, "And to hear this every night? Who should I talk with to make it happen?" Mikey leans more into the door, a glass would be helpful, but he'll manage.

"Hmm, who is he thinking about?" Mikey mused.

He recalled all the girls he knew, "April? Maybe, redheads are hot. Karai? With that curve? Hmm, could be, could be." His heart tries to add him to the list, but Mikey scoffs it away. That'd be stupid. Leo is as straight as… as… his katana. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Ahh… M.. Mikey… Yes…"

A tomato.

Yes.

A tomato can describe how red Mikey is.

Mikey automatically gets up and walks away to his room. He passed Don's Room, then Raph's, and finally in front of his little safe paradise… He closes the door as he enters, a little squeak from the door.

He stands there, looking at nothing in particular with his very limited brain tried to process the events that occurred.

He was eavesdropping on Leo, because he was making such sexy sounds. He knows that Leo is obviously jerking off. And then… And then… He moans out his name… He… He…

"NO WAY!" Mikey shouted, then it turned into a giggling mess. He was way too flushed to make any sense in whatever he's saying.

Suddenly a bang on the wall,

"KEEP IT DOWN, KNUCKLEHEAD!"

That made Mikey pause a bit. Not his heart, though, his heart is still dancing away in his chest, partying away with the rest of his organs.

Mikey rubs his chest, grinning away. He drops down to the bed, snuggling to his blanket, hoping that this is not one of that "so real" dream. He pinched his arm, "Ow."

And that confirms it. This is not a trick, not a dream.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**Back to the present.**

"Ughhh…" a stack of comics fell over from the night stand. Mikey looks at the added mess to the already messy room, he didn't mean to hit his precious comics when he dived and rolls into his blanket.

But then again, he can't seem to care about that right now. There's a lot on his mind. No, the foot didn't hurt him, he was too awesome for those level 1 foots.

It's his eldest brother, who else would it be?

So, Yesterday, he discovered a little dirty secret of his.

Yes, Mikey almost rips his blanket because of that, and yes, he had a hard time to act natural when Leo's around, and sure, he wants nothing but to confront Leo about this. He has dreamed and wished for this, but it was followed by a peek at reality, telling him that's just stupid for Leo to like him like Mikey likes him. But since yesterday, He's okay with being stupid.

The only problem now is, Raphael. Just before the patrol, he caught the two of them on the couch. It made Mikey a little pissed to see them, to see Raph, way too close with Leo. He knows that he should be happy that they're not fighting again, but what's with all the whispers and leaning in so close. Mikey didn't like it.

Maybe, he's overreacting a little, but...

Just after the patrol, Raph just asked Leo if he can speak with Leo... in private! So now the two of them are in Leo's room, alone.

"Did Raph think he can have my Leo?"

He got up from the bed.

"Think again."

He grabs something from his closet…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"That's really stupid Raph. Very stupid." Leo said, can't believe what the hothead had done. "I know! No need to rub it in." Raph lowered his head, cringe a little when remembering his actions.

The both of them are in Leo's room, sitting on Leo's tatami.

After the patrol, Raphael had asked him if they can talk, obviously about Don. Leo had some suspicions when Raph was very eager to head back to the lair in the middle of their patrol.  
>Now he knows why, and it was hard for Leo not to slap that thick skull of his. Raph literally avoided Don like some kind of disease, so obvious that it made Don went to him and apologize.<p>

Leo rubs his temples, "Why would you do that?"

"You think I did it on purpose? You think I'm that heartless?!" Raph spat, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You just did, Raphael. And now you're just running away." Leo sternly said, he needs to hear it, for his own good. Now he knows why Raph snuck out and why Don told him about Raph, the dots are all connected now. Leo sees that Raph still lowered his head, giving death glares to his tatami, but then he heard him say, "I was confused with what I've been feeling with Donnie. And… I got angry."

He fists his hands, so hard that it might leave a bruise. "Not at him, never at him. I'm angry at myself, for feeling like this for my own younger brother. It's messed up!"

Leo felt that way too once. So much time was spent in meditation to calm him down. He sympathizes with Raph, anger has always been his own eternal nemesis.

"So I kept 'em in the dark. Forgetting them ever exist." Raph sighs, "And that failed, miserably. Every time I see him, that feeling came back, just like that. I can't talk to him without thinking about how…" Raph stops himself, Leo didn't need too much detail. Raph cleared his throat, "So I started to make some distance with him. But then April came into the picture." Leo nods, guessing that this isn't going anywhere pleasant.

"I wanted gone. He's good with April, she's a great friend. Sure they'll make creepy ass babies-"

"Not important." Leo cuts in.

"Right. So I completely avoided him, kept my mouth shut. Even in the garage, we never said a word to each other… other than passing tools, and that's like never."

Leo nods, understands the solution to this. "Do you want to make things right with him?"

Raph raised his head, looking at him, "Yeah, I wanna make it right."

"No more running away?"

"No."

"Then you know what must be done."

Raph thinks of what Leo's words mean, sighs when he understands. He fears for this "No! No more running! Like hell, I let him think he's at fault." Raph thought. But then a voice told him that what if he was disgusted by his confession, what if it made him leave the clan, what if-

"Raph" Leo calls him when he sees Raph is getting lost again. He needs some reassurance, Leo decided. When Raph snaps out of it and looks at him,

"Donnie will never hate you, he's the most understanding one out of the three of us. Even if the three of us combined, we can't win against his kindness." Raph agrees with him, it was one of the many things he loves about Donnie.

"Besides Mikey, it was Don who convinced me to talk to you that morning."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"It's more like he's telling me to back off, really." Leo chuckled a bit, "He said that you got a problem that's been troubling you. He said that you snuck out because you needed to cool off and that problem made you do some irrational decisions, so it isn't entirely your fault."

Raph didn't believe he would still defend him after all the shit he's given him.

"I'm sure that he's blaming himself for it."

"But it isn't his fault."

"Then tell him who is actually at fault!"

Raph gave him a nod, and Leo returned it with a smile. Raph stands up, "Thanks for the pep talk, Leo. I owe you one."

"No Problem Raph. Just make it right with Donnie."

Raph suddenly feels that there's something very familiar with this moment. "Oh yeah..." Raph remembered the bug thing when they're still kids. Leo said something a little similar to him, "No Problem Raph. Just kill it with shuriken."

Raph smiles and replied "I will, Leo."

He left his room, full with determination. He promised to himself that he's not running away, he'll face his fears, he'll make things right, even if Don hated him in the end.

Raph closes Leo's door.

"It's better that he hates me rather than blaming himself for my screw up."

He was going to head straight to the lab, he's always there at this time. But something holds him back. He was going to tell him, but before that, he needs to get something from his room.

Raph turns and goes to his room.

He's in such a hurry that he doesn't notice that his door is slightly open, he doesn't realize that he always shuts his door. If he just realizes it, he should have seen the all too familiar pattern. Too late to realize that now.

He opens his door…

Door opens.

*Splash*

"...M..."

"MIKEYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a mess, but... Let's just sweep that under the carpet, pretend that it never happen. <strong>

**Agreed? Thank you.**

**Happy Holidays and thank you for reading.**

**ps. You are still awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**Stuff happened, but Heyyyy! here's the last chapter xD**

**Thank you for all of the awesome reviews and favs. The feels, man. The feels.**

* * *

><p>A bucket hurls at the speed of a bullet, it hits the wall with a big painful bang. Its soul flies away as the bucket lands down onto the cold floor.<p>

Leo rushes out of his room, quickly heads to the source of the gruesome shout, fearing for Mike... and Raph's safety. Mostly Mike's.

"Raph? Is everything oo..kay?"

He tried. He tried to hold his straight face. Leo covers his mouth and muffled his laugh.

"I WILL KILL HIM!"

"It doesn't look that… bad."

"YOU KIDDIN' ME?" Raph turns to Leo.

Orange paint is dripping from him, his back is completely covered by the paint. Leo had to step back to avoid any of it when Raph furiously turned. It's an improvement, Leo wanted to say, but knows better.

Raph is now a green and orange turtle, ah can't forget the crimson red color on his face too.

"Sorry Leo, BUT I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I-"

"What happen? I heard Raph shouts and a crash..." "Oh."

Don looks away and snickers, but quickly stops himself, "Did..pftt… Mikey.. d.. did that?" Don takes a peek at his orange brother, and just loses it. He holds his stomach and laughes away.

Raph can't get any words out, he stood there, orange and hypnotize by Don's laugh. It's been far too long since he sees Don laughs so freely like that. He misses it.

Can't believe he's actually glad for Mike's pranks.

"I… Sorry for *ahem* clearly this is serious." Don said, gaining his composure. Leo, who had laughed too when Don lost it, remembers that Raph still needs to solve things with Don. And now Raph is getting distracted.

"And Raph clearly needs to clean himself fast before making more mess on the floor." Leo stated. Raph wanted to protest, saying that all this is because of his beloved little brother, but instead, Raph raises a brow when Leo gives him a serious sideways glance, "You did say that you have an important and urgent matter, right?" Leo said.

Raph picks up on that, "Yeah. I do." Raph wastes no time and heads to the bathroom, making an orange trail. Leo and Don muffled their Laugh again when they get a good look at Raph's orange shell.

Suddenly Raph stops, both of them quickly put on their poker faces. Raph looks back with an evil grin on his face, "Do. Not. Clean any of this mess. My most dearest little brother will take care of it… Oh. He will." And with that Raph continues on his way.

Leo sighs when Raph's gone, "Even I have never made him that red before." Leo said. Don nods, he couldn't agree more, "Mikey needs to lay low for a while, Raph sounded dead serious." But when Don thinks about his little brother's prank, there's something off about it,

"It's a bit unusual that Mikey would waste his favorite paint, prank or not." Don said. He thinks of the logical explanation for this, but truthfully, he's trying to ignore the fact that Raph still won't speak to him. He shouldn't have laughed at him, "Good job, genius." he thought.

"As adorable and creative as he is, Mikey got a bad sense of timing." Leo thought. He hopes that Raph will go easy on Mikey, maybe he should be there to make sure Raph doesn't go overboard.

"Don, have you seen Mikey?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. He was heading out with his skateboard when I was going to check on Raph. Can't blame him."

Don sees an opportunity when he sees one. "I'll go and look for him." Don declares and turns to leave. Leo can handle Raph since they're not fighting anymore. It will be best for the both of them, Don decided. He can't trust himself around Raph without adding more fire to the already fragile situation.

"No!" Don quickly stops when Leo suddenly yelled.

Leo quickly regains his cool, he didn't mean to yell, "I Uh… I need you to help Raph get that paint off." He walks pass Don, "I can go and find Mikey. I'm sure he won't be far."

"B.. But… I can't…" Don slightly panic at that.

Leo suspiciously looks at him, "Can't what, Don?"

"Oh geez. Don't use that look Leo. Why? Why do you do this to me?" Don thought, he can't stand that stern and ready to lecture look. He can't let Leo know what's been going on between him and Raph. "N… Never mind."

"Good."

Don watches in disbelief as his eldest brother went on his way. "This is bad." The words kept on chanting in his mind, slowly taking him into the brink of panic. "Calm down, Hamato Donatello." Don thought and collects himself, "Perhaps this time it won't be so… *gulp*" He tries to think about the bright side of it, like Mikey, but his past experiences didn't really back up his confidence.

"Maybe… Maybe… I will just ask him if he needs anything, and then march back to the lab." Raph can't possibly be offended by a simple, "You okay?" or "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. It's going to be just fine." Don said, but it sounded more like a wish.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

"WHAT?!" Raph shouts from the bathroom.

Don is horribly wrong, again.

He cannot trust himself. he can't.

Don hasn't even said a word to him, just a simple knock on the door, a gentle one, and Raph already hates him. "Uh… Raph. I just w.. wanted to make sure if you need anything…"

If Raph gives him another silent treatment, Don's out, he'll takes refuge in his lab before he set off another bomb. He'll give it uh… two…

Suddenly the door opens.

..minutes.

Instead of orange paint, some water drops decorates his fit body, making him look so enticing. Don blushes and quickly averted his eyes away. "I… I see the paint came off."

"…Y..Yeah."

Did Don just hear that? Had Raph just responded back to him? Don carefully looks at Raph's face, not looking at anywhere else. Raph is looking at the wall on their right, rubbing the back of his neck, but he doesn't look mad, he just looks… nervous?

Don gain a little bravery by it. He wants them to keep talking, "That's great, Raph. Having two Mikeys can be tiring, and loud." Don jokes.

"If there are two Mikeys, I'll make sure there will be just one. Me." Raph is still furious with Mikey, but now he needs to focus on what matters the most, "So, Don. I got something to tell you." Raph changes the topic. A part of him still thinks that this is a bad idea, but the rest of him are screaming for him to continue.

Seeing Don tries so hard just to speak with him... Raph has to.. needs to tell him. "I was on my way to see you in the lab, but then Knucklehead did that stunt."

Is he dreaming? Is this that so real kind of dream, Mikey always talks about? Raph spoke back to him again, a complete sentence. Does this really mean that he's not angry with him anymore? "But wait, what does he want to tell me? Tell me that he hates me? Want me to stay away?" Don grimly thought, destroying any hopes he got. Don doesn't realize that he was expressing his thoughts on his face. Raph clearly sees it, he also sees the light rub Don did on his chest.

Raph suddenly feels like there's an invincible knife sticking in his chest.

"Donnie. I need to tell you that I-"

"Enough, Raph."

"Huh?"

"I know what you're going to say, you made it crystal clear for the pass months." Don looked away and whispers "and three days ago."

More knives. He deserves this, Raph thought, but not Donnie, he deserves better. Way fuckin' better.

"I know you hate me, Raph." Don finally said, closing his eyes, trying to hold off any feelings that's trying to escape his eyes. "It'd be best if I just go- Uff!" Don suddenly felt warmth around him, strong muscled arms gently holding him in place. As Don opens his eyes, he saw Raph is hugging him, really tightly.

"Don't say things like that!" Raph can't contain himself anymore, something just breaks inside him, he just didn't care about anything else but him, his Donnie. "I never hate you, never even dream of hating you, brainiac!"

Don can't describe what he's feeling right now, a mixture of relief, happiness, and… "I don't know whatever this is, but Raph, he doesn't hate me!" Don returns the hug.

"He doesn't hate me."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

In one of the sewer tunnels not far from the lair,

"Serves that gorilla right." Mikey said triumphly, while grinding on a pipe and does a flip with his skateboard.

He wasted no time to bail when he heard the splash. He did want to stick around and take some pictures, for the family album, but that would risk him getting caught. He wouldn't make it out alive if he wasted even a minute when Raph is in Terminator mode. That poor bucket paid the price for him, Mikey heard its gruesome doom as he stepped out of the lair.

Mike then stops and flips the board to his hand.

On his left, there's a boarded up tunnel. The old long boards vertically closed the way, but there's a gap in the middle in which Mikey easily squeezed through, "Heh. Raph will never find me here." He said. This is his usual hideout, his safe zone. Raph has never searched for him here. He plans to hide here until Raph has cool down enough to not murder him.

Not to be worried though, he stashed some comics and snacks here. A complete survival pack.

But then, all those bulletproof plans started to crumble down as he took his sixth step into the tunnel. Behind him, he suddenly heard a slicing sound. He looks back and sees that the boards got torn down, a big shadow lurks behind the now opened tunnel. "Oh man… I'm so dead."

The figure slowly approaches Mikey, "R.. Raph? Bro? S'that you, dude?" Mikey asked, full of fear. He backs away as the figure continue to approach him. Mikey quickly shielded his face with his skateboard when the turtle is near enough to pummel him, "Bro! Have mercy! I…I wasn't thinking, man, I never think! I got shell for brain, remember?!"

The Skateboard suddenly got snatched away from Mike, "Mercy!" he uses his arms to shield himself.

"Sure, as long as you leave my novels alone, little brother."

Wait. Wut? Raph's voice ain't that angelic. Mikey drops his arm and get a good look at the turtle.

Leo got that amused smirk on.

"Oh. Yo! My bro!" He said, with a big relief that his death is canceled. But why is Leo here? Don't get him wrong, he way prefers him than Raph any day, especially today. Mikey is sure that no one was following him. "How did you find me?" Mike asked.

"I am the best tracker in the family, Mike." Leo said, an expert in tracking down Mikey, to be honest.

"So cool…" Mike thought dreamily.

"Mike."

Huh? He's been calling him with Mike instead of Mikey, oh he knows this, he absolutely knows that tone, still sexy though.

"This prank of yours is getting out of hand, Mike. The paint is all over the floor, and wall." Leo said with that lecturing look, but on the inside, he wanted to crack a smile, remembering an orange Raphael.

"It adds color to the place! Makes it more bright and alive. Y'know, that Feng Shui stuff and all." Mikey grins, Leo never lectures him for more than five minutes, definitely can't hold that straight face, his lectures always ends up with him smiling along with Mikey.

Leo shakes his head, still keeping the almost breaking stern look, "This is serious, Mike. You can't do that to Raph, the paint might harm him."

Mikey feels a poke of irritation at that, "Oh yeaahh, Raph is soo fragile now." Mikey thought. "He'll be fine. Raph is a big orange turtle, Leo."

Leo is surprised with his change in behavior. There's no humor in those words. Leo asks himself if Mikey is being serious right now. "Don told me that you'd never waste any of your painting supplies. So what did Raph do to deserve that, Mike?"

No one knew that Mikey can get angry, well he never really shows it to anyone before. Mikey turns away from Leo, he can't stand with this bullshit. How can Leo be that concerned with him? Does Raph mean more than him?

Leo doesn't want to do this to his precious Mikey, especially when it makes him upset. He sees the cheerfulness and the mischief in him are starting to fade. Then it's all gone when he frowns and turns to face away from him. "Just felt like it, Leo. Done it like a gazillion of times, ain't that big of a deal."

"Ain't big of a deal?" Leo is baffled. "Are you feeling alright, Mike?" Leo asks, starting to feel concern. It is just not Mikey to be this cold.

Mikey snorts at that, but it isn't the childish cute kind that he always does, it's more like a disgusted snort. Leo is very worried now, did something happen between these two that Raph hasn't told him yet?

"Whenever the Mikester is acting a little off, and it's all "You okay Mikey?" "Is everything okay, Mike?" "Are you all right?"" Mikey sighs, "Yeah I'm the cuckoo and the dumb one in the family, I know!" He felt tired with all of it, tired of being so worthless, so useless. Mike said the next words in a whisper, "I'm a nobody." Mikey realizes that he's losing his cool, he's said too much. Not any of those are Leo's or anyone's fault, it's all him for being.. Mikey all the time. No wonder Leo quickly picks Raph over him. Raph is not useless. Raph is not the clown in the family.

"You're not dumb, you're creative. And you are not a nobody, Mikester." Leo said, making Mikey smiles a bit. "You're everything but a nobody." Leo said, really wants to hold him. This is the first time he had seen him this hurt, it torn him.

"But what am I to you?" Mikey is too late to stop those words. It is said, and he really wants to face palm himself. Was he that desperate for not losing Leo to Raph?

Leo doesn't understand what he means by that, Mikey knows he's very important to him, a…as a brother that is. "You are my brother, Mikey. You are important to me." The answer made Mikey looks at him. Mikey never gives him that kind of look before, a sly smirk and knowing eyes, it's like he knows his deepest secrets. Leo gulped, doesn't like where this is going.

"More than Raph?"

"Raph? Why does he keep popping up?" Leo thought, it's starting to get annoying.

Is it because he and Raph aren't at each other's throats anymore that it made Mikey asked that? It didn't occur to Leo that it would matter that much to Mikey. "Yeah. Of course, Mikey. More than him."

The smirk is still on him, he turns slightly to Leo "And only as a brother?"

What are you planning Michelangelo? Where is this heading? Leo really didn't like this."U..uh, yes. Of course, Mikey. Why would you think otherwise, little brother?"

Mikey rubs his head, "Heh."

Leo watches as Mikey walks to his side, "Little Brother." Mikey said with such scorn. Leo faces him as Mikey turns to look at Leo. His baby blue eyes have never looked this intimidating. Leo doesn't know why he can't stand his ground when Mikey moves toward him, and he can't believe that Mikey had him back up againt the wall.

"I'll ask this again, big bro. Only as a brother?"

There's still a gap between them, much too little for Leo's drumming heart. "Did he know?" Leo thought, starting to panic. Leo wishes the wall behind him would just disappear. "He can't possibly know, can he?" And at that his heart picks up its pace, "Damn it." He cursed in his mind as his eyes locked with Mikey's. He thought he knew his little brother, but this, this just proves how little he truly knows.

Mikey didn't really know what he's doing right now, but he couldn't care less, he needs the truth. Raph can't take him away, Leo is his, not Raph's or anyone.

"M..Mike, can you give me some space?"

"I will. But after you answer my question first."

"I just did."

"You lied." Mikey said "I need the real answer, the truth." Mikey really needs to know. He.. He discovered that Leo is interested in him in that way yesterday, it's the one thing Mikey ever wanted in all his life, screw pizza, screw comics, video games, candies, action figures. He needs to know if Leo is still intrested, he doesnt want to lose him "I..I need to know." Mikey thought, but it came out loud. Mike didn't mean to say that, he looks away slightly, blushed for the slip.

Mikey feels a hand on his cheek, gently making him look back to those sharp deep blue eyes.

"Why do you need to know the truth, Mike?"

"I wanted to make sure." Mikey answered, his blush intensify.

"Make sure?" Leo sees that Mikey baby blue eyes is starting to soften as he blushes. He wants to get drown in those eyes, he really wants to. But he just can't lose control, for all he know this could be Mikey confronting him because he disapproves of his feelings and wanted to let him down easy. Despite his boldness, despite his blushes, despite his questioning about Raph, despite-

"I don't want Raph to have you."

"..."

"Fuck." he curses again in his mind. His heart is screaming to him now, and he couldn't agree more. "To hell with it."

Leo grabs his waist and pulled Mikey closer, closing the gap between them. Their eyes never leave each other's as Leo slowly leans in to him, Mikey closes his eyes when he feels Leo's lips on his. Leo feels Mikey tense up at first, but then he relaxes and now returning his gentle kiss. The light loving kiss turns more passionate as Mikey leans more to Leo's hot body, a hand on his cheek and another around his neck, wanting more of that delicious lips. Leo noticed the hint and he's more than happy to oblige him. Leo nibbled his sweet lower lips, making Mikey moans. Leo uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Mikey is now a hot mess, holding on to Leo's strong arms, feeling his tongue leading his. Mikey feels Leo shifts and changes their position, and now Leo has trapped him against the wall, devouring everything in him, and how he loves it.

"..."

They pulled away gently, catching their breath. Leo strokes his cheek, smiling contently despite the hardness their actions have caused.

"I see you're enjoying that." Leo huskily said.

"Totally. Wouldn't mind more of that… plenty more of that." Mikey smoothly said.

Leo chuckled, "I care for you Mike, not as your brother, not as your friend, but as your… wanna-be mate." Leo confessed, using Mike's impression on the last part. Mike grins, "Finally. Took you long enough. Slowpoke." He sticks out his tongue.

Leo moves closer, "I'll learn to catch up, for you."

Mikey can die in peace now as Leo kisses him again.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Is this.. Wow. I can't believe you still have it."

Don looks amazed at the painted rock in his hand. After the slightly long hug, Raph was the first to pull away. Raph then told him to wait for him in the lab, "I'll be back, I promise, I need to… Just wait Okay?" He said in a hurry.  
>And true to his words, Don didn't have to wait too long before Raph entered the lab, giving him this red rock.<p>

The rock was Mikey's idea. Back then when they're six, Father gave Mikey his very own painting pack, four brushes and all the basic colors. Mikey soon came up with an idea to paint on some rocks he found. Raph was really against the idea, so he's reading his comic while we painted.

Don colored it with Raph's favorite color, red and dark red in a checkered pattern, and then added a big bat-insignia on it, Raph's favorite. He was quite proud of his first piece of art. When he's finished admiring his art, Don was about to check Mikey and Leo's rocks, but only to see that Leo and Mikey exchanged their rocks, it was very cute of them.

I wanted to do that too, he thought. And thus, after he's finished with the last touches, he immediately went to Raph and gave the unshaped rock to him. The paint is still wet, so Raph's hand got a little red paint as he held it.

Raph smiled at him and thanked him, telling him that the rock was cool.

"It's important for me, the rock and the turtle who gave it to me."

Don feels his face is starting to get warm "I thought you were just being nice."

"I… ah. Feel very happy when you gave it to me, Donnie. I thought that you made it just for me, got that going through my head for months." Raph awkwardly laughs.

"Oh." Donnie feels those butterflies swarming around his stomach, Raph just doesn't know what he can do to him. "So… What did you want to tell me?" Don asks, going back to solve the puzzle. The puzzle of the year.

He sees Raph is getting nervous again, "You know that I don't hate you, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you must know that there's this.. this.. thing, that forced me to make some distance with you. Not hate!" Raph didn't need anymore misunderstanding. "It's the opposite of that."

Don thinks of that, distance? And the opposite of hate is… love, like? Hm, so Raph loves him? There's nothing strange with that. Raphael may be rough and rebellious, but he truly loves all of them, he cares very much for the family.  
>Oh! Maybe this is about April? He loves Don, but seeing Don with April forces him to make some distance, because Raph likes her. "It makes sense." Don thought, he had the similar guess before. But still, he doesn't really like the answer of this puzzle. "I'm sorry for making it uncomfortable for you Raph. I realized that you like April and I know it has been bothering you that I'm close with her."<p>

"Dafuq?" Raph wanted to protest, but Don beat him to it, "You don't have to worry anymore, Raph. I never like her like that, I lied from the beginning."

Don needs to slow down with all of this, so much information Raph needs to process, so much. "It's all a lie?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Don feels the returning guilt for lying and for misleading him and the rest. "I made it all up."

"B..But why Don? Why did you lie about something like that?" Don is a terrible liar, can't even lie without a stutter, even when his life is depended on it. But when he really needs to, Raph is pretty impressed, Don fooled them all.

Don thinks carefully about his next words, but he has promised himself that there will be no more lies, no more. Don had enough of that. "Let him know and face the consequences now, rather than creating another painful illusion. Or starting another misunderstanding." He had quite enough.

Don rubs his left arm and said "Raph. I love you." He paused and clears his throat, his throat is feeling a bit heavy after that three words. Then he continues before Raph snapped out of his shock, "I love you, more than a brother should. I made all those lies because I wanted to hide my feelings from you." Don confessed finally. He left out the part about his assumptions and some other details, he thought that Raph didn't need to know that, Raph is already traumatized without those small details.

Don waits for his rejection, he's fine with it, he's ready for it.

Raph recovers from his shock, and smiles, real wide.

"Woah. Really Don? Woah." Raph said, his mind just blown. "This is serious, right?" Raph eagerly asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Don looks at him, a little confuse by his reaction. He expects the opposite of that, but still Don shyly nods.

"Damn it Don. I feel so stupid now. Stupider than Mikey. Did I just admit that?" Raph told him and then takes Don's hand which holds the rock. He holds his hand, warming both Don's hand and the rock with both of his hands. Don looks at his sandwiched hand, and then to him.

Raph's smile hasn't faded and Don feels himself falling in love again with that smile.

"I love you too, Don. All this… Drama, it's because I'm too much of a coward to handle it.. to tell you." Raph confessed, he never feels anything like this before, it's a really awesome feeling. Don loves him back. He feels like he can do anything now. He feels like he needs no one else, no one but his Donnatello.

And meanwhile, Don isn't sure if this is really happening, did the paint had any illusion gas in it? "Raph, you're really saying that you… me?" Don blushed so much, it made him lose for words. His mind can't come up with anything at all. So Raph speaks for the both of them, "Yes. You and Me." Raph gently tighten the hold, "I love you." He lightly kisses Don's hand. "Love you for a fuckin' long time." He raises his head and look deeply into his gorgeous eyes, "Fuckin' long time." Raph leans toward him.

Don is truly in trance, he followed suit and leans into him.

As their lips connected, sparks went flying. Raph's lips lightly brush against Don's, teasing him a bit. Alas, the gentle kiss ended rather too early, they pulled away when they heard the familiar loud voices of their hyper brother, "Looks like Leo found Mike." Don said the obvious. He was kinda disappointed with the interruption.

"We'll make this one quick then."

"What ar-?"

Raph suddenly pulled Don to him. Don can't really protest when Raph went in for another kiss. But this time, it's much more intense. Don holds the rock tightly as he returns the kiss with equal passion.

Mikey should thank Don for making Raph decided to go easy on him, Raph thought while sneaking his tongue in, earning a hot moan from his brainiac.

"Yeah, this will be awhile."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0****=0=0=0=0=0**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0****=0=0=0=0=0**

"Hmm…" he takes a sip of his herbal tea.

He feels the change, the change in the air. It is a good change he sensed.

He is proud that his sons have finally solved their problems.

"Teenagers." He said to no one in particular.

It made him remember,

About all of those amusing but touching moments his sons created.

How can he forget about the papers he recovered in the sewers, when his smart Donatello threw them away. Also that many nights where his little Michelangelo had secretly stayed up all night to train in the Dojo, just to earn a praise from his older brother at morning practice.

His eldest son had never been distracted in his training, always focus and never falter from his goals, but as soon as Michelangelo entered the Dojo, Leonardo had forgotten about all of his goals and changed his focus to his younger brother.  
>His stubborn, but strongest and most loving son had never looked so patient as he waited for Donatello. A few times he had found Raphael to wake up in the middle of the night, carrying a blanket in his hand. He went to Donatello's laboratory and exited without it.<p>

He chuckled at all of the memories.

"Hmm.." he takes another sip.

But this is not over yet.

Another waiting game has started and ready to be played.

He will have to wait and to observe for a whole new reason.

"Hm, I wonder who will it be?"

...Who will be the first to approach him, he wonders...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0****=0=0=0=0=0**

**The End**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0****=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand we are done :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and also this story. **

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**And for showing me mercy and patience for the grammar errors.**

**:-3  
><strong>

**Happy holidays and Happy New Year.**

**ps. You are still and always be Awesome.**


End file.
